Enma's Team
by Full Moon Howl
Summary: Koenma made a bet with his father. Not thinking that it would be a problem, because the strongest people, even though some are stupid, are in his team. So how can his father win? Will secrets be told? We’ll find out…in the dark tournament, I guess…
1. Betting

Enma's Team

Disclaimer: Don't own YYH or IY. If I did, why would I write these?

Summery: Koenma made a bet with his father. Not thinking that it would be a problem, because the strongest people, even though some are stupid, are in his team. So how can his father win? Will secrets be told? We'll find out…in the dark tournament, I guess…

---

Chapter 1: Betting

---

A toddler sat by his desk wearing a big hat on his head that had the letters JR on it. He wore a blue and red shirt with yellow pants. His hat was also blue and red, but mostly blue.

Staring at his papers with annoyance, he grabbed one from the pile. 'I finish one pile, and another comes. When will it end!' Resting his head on his desk, brown eyes glared at one pile on the left side of his desk. 'Maybe I can get my detectives to do it…or George…hmmm…'

About to open his mouth, a girl with blue eyes and blue hair in a high ponytail, and wearing a blue kimono came in, smiling away. "Koenma, sir!" She said cheerily.

Sighing, the one known as Koenma spoke up. "What is it Botan?"

"King Enma wants to see you in his office sir!"

Getting up, he began to walk to the door. Going out, Botan followed beside him down a bunch of hallways where people were scurrying about to his father's office.

"Those go here and- Koenma my son! Take a seat." Enma said, putting some files away. "Your dismissed Botan."

"Yes sir." She said with a bow, walking out and closing the door behind her.

Sitting down on the chair in front of his fathers desk, he waited for what was supposed to come. Normally, he would just be sitting at his desk, and when something important came, his father would send a messenger the news. He never actually called him to the office, unless it was to get a lecture, because of his team, or to get punished for something.

"I would like to talk to you about your team."

Ahhh, so it was the team. "What about them, father?" he asked, already knowing what was going to be said.

"I think it is in your best intrest to find a stronger team. As soon as the two-the fox and the forbidden- are done with their time, you should start up on finding stronger team members." Enma went on, trying to find a way for his son to change the members.

"Father. Not to be rude, but my team is just fine! They could, and would, beat yours anyday! Seeing as is there is none strong enough to actually beat them."

"Is that a challenge, my dear son?" Enma asked, raising a brow. "I bet I could find a team to beat yours. What would you want to wager in this?"

"Hmmm…" He sat there thinking for a minute before his eyes got wide, and his face brightened. "All my paperwork for the next…500 years, giving me a vacation."

"Very well…then I will have to say I will have someone train your team further. I will not say anything about your team either, no matter how much I detest it."

"Deal." They both shook hands, and Koenma got up and walked back to his office-more like skipped- to call his spirit detective team.

---

Watching his son skip out the door, he kind of felt bad for him. He moved over a few objects to show a little button. He turned on the miniature monitor that hadn't been used in 3 years.

**T**o **B**e **C**ontinued…

I know it is short, but it will get a lot longer with time. I didn't want to give out too much information. So…R&R! Flames are welcome, 'cause I don't care! 3 reviews! Thank you!

Full Moon Howl


	2. The calls

Enma's Team

Disclaimer: Don't own.

**Last time:**

_Watching his son skip out the door, he kind of felt bad for him. He moved over a few objects to show a little button. He turned on the miniature monitor that hadn't been used in 3 years._

**This time:**

---

Chapter 2: The calls

---

A girl with an over sized yellow backpack walked along a dirt path with five others. She had long black wavy hair and honey brown eyes, wearing a green and white school uniform and also carrying a bow and arrows on her back.

Looking to her side, she found a long brown haired woman with chocolate brown angry eyes, glaring at a guy with short hair in a rat's tail at the back of his neck, and violet eyes who was trying to calm the other down. She wore a green, pink, and white kimono, while he wore black and purple priest robes.

On the girls back was an overly large boomerang, while on her shoulder was a yellow with black markings neko youkai.

The guy that had gotten slapped yet again was holding a staff in his left hand while smiling and rubbing his cheek with the other, saying something along the lines of "It was worth it."

Looking ahead, she saw another guy with a red haori and hakama, and long silver hair with dog ears on the top of his head. If you were to see his face, you would find golden eyes staring straight at you.

On his shoulder was a fox kit with a bushy tail flicking back and forth once in a while. He had orange hair up in a high ponytail with emerald green eyes. Wearing a dark blue hakama and blue, white, and brown haori.

Then she heard a ringing noise. Turning around, everyone looked at her.

"Umm…Kagome? Your skirt is ringing…" The female next to her said.

Blushing, she set down her stuff. "I'll be right back, I need a bit of privacy for a second…" running a little ways into the woods, just out of hearing range of Inuyasha, she pulled out a little jewel, and pressed a button. "What do you need?"

---

They had all gotten calls, and had met up at the office. Four girls sat waiting for him to finish and call the last one in their group of five. There were others that helped, but none of them were actually on the team.

"Just let me call already." One of them with short curly black hair with red streaks said annoyed. She had a dark red marking that looked just like a random squiggly line like a tornado-except without overlapping-under her left eye, and her eye color was also a ruby red, that currently was showing annoyance. She wore a tight red shirt with baggy black pants. Clearly, she was a fire apparition. "I mean, she is over 500 years old and she still has to travel back in time! That's just crazy."

"I can agree with that. What is taking her so long in this? She should have been done a long time ago." Another with long flowing orange hair with a bit of red in it said calmly. She had bluish green eyes and wore a forest green skirt that went down to her knees, and a white top with a bit of a greenish light blue stripes on the sleeves and one from the shoulders, to the others from the bottom, meeting up at the stomach, though not exactly touching. She was clearly a kitsune youkai.

"Nami, to answer your question, she is doing this because there is something that had changed, and it needs to go back to normal. Now Katyana, calm down. For your question, I have taken away most all of her abilities. She is starting from scratch again, since the last time she was little. She will be going through it until she reaches Naraku. I know that day is coming fast. It says right here." He said pulling out a sheet of paper. "It starts tomorrow, and will end a week later. Now we have to get you to start training."

"Then what are we supposed to do to train? Normally it would be all of us there." A dragon youkai with long blue straight hair and green eyes with one powder blue stripe on her left cheek and the same color eye shadow on. She wore a white shirt with blue shorts, and a belt holding a sword in place.

"Her training is where she is at. Train with the people you know in the makai."

"Hey, Shira, you think Akira will help us?" Another like the one that just spoke said. She was a dragon youkai as well, and had greenish hair with blue eyes. Also having a stripe on her right cheek that was aqua, and the same color eye shadow. She wore a blue shirt and a black pair of khakis. "Oh, also, Kagome normally has all of the weapons…"

"You will have to use your fists or borrow weapons from your brother. Now you two twins, get going home. And Kira, tell him all about what's going on. The tournament will start in a few months."

"Right. Shira and Kira out!"

"Can you be any weirder…?" They heard before the two disappeared.

"Alright…now can I call her?" Nami asked, looking at Enma expectantly.

"No. You and Katyana will also leave to go train. I will call her."

"Whatever. Just make sure she comes back _alive_." Katyana butted in, giving a short glare before they too left.

"Now where is that cat…oh, right. It hates me. Okay, here."

---

Staring at the screen expectantly, she all but growled out, "I'm busy here."

"I know that, but I would like you to know that you are going on the right track, and will come face to face with Naraku tomorrow. Make sure everyone is ready, because they have to survive through this. Get your allies now."

"Alright. I was kinda getting sick of not being able to fight. No one teaches you here. Always too busy."

"So your getting revenge for your families destruction as well?"

"That, and I have to bring my sister back from the dead. Oh, look. My job never finished. Gotta go get my allies now."

"Wait. The dark tournament will be coming up in a few months. Be ready for that. This battle should last around a week, so this will be your training."

"Three years here and your telling me this now? I think someone should murder you. Gotta go now. Bye." Turning it off, she pocketed the device. "We're almost done now…" She said quietly, rubbing the jewel around her neck, which in turn made it glow a light pink. "Remind me to hate you if you don't come back to life."

**T**o **B**e **C**ontinued…

4 Reviews! One more needed for last chapter! Thanks for reviewing! R&R! Flames welcome! See? I added one more page! Next one is going to be longer! I need reviews! Even if they only have one word!

Full Moon Howl


	3. Demons beware

Enma's Team

Disclaimer: I still do not own anything…well…nothing that's on TV or yeah…you get it…I hope…

**Last time:**

"_Three years here and your telling me this now? I think someone should murder you. Gotta go now. Bye." Turning it off, she pocketed the device. "We're almost done now…" She said quietly, rubbing the jewel around her neck, which in turn made it glow a light pink. "Remind me to hate you if you don't come back to life."_

**This time:**

---

Chapter 3: Demon's beware

---

Kagome had returned back to the area her friends were at. "Inuyasha. We should start assembling all of our allies. Naraku has the remaining shards, so we should confront him soon."

"Feh. How would you know this?" He asked grumpily, crossing his arms.

"Because I just do. _Now_, are you going to _listen_, or do we want to face him _without_, help _and_ possibly all of us _die_ before he does."

"She does have a point. Maybe we should start gathering the rest of our allies just in case we do end up facing him soon." The monk put in.

Nodding, the taijiya looked over at Kagome. "Do you sense anyone close by?"

"Ummm…no one but…Koga? Yup. Most definitely him." Kagome said. "Hey Sango and Miroku? Since we are facing him soon, I think we should find a clearing along this path and just camp there. That way we will get to rest the rest of the day. You willing to help me get Inuyasha to agree?"

Nodding, they walked over to Inuyasha's side.

"Shippo, can I have a word with you?" Miroku asked, getting Shippo's attention, and making him follow him a little ways away. "Will you help get Inuyasha to stop to rest for the night at the clearing up ahead?"

"Sure. I could also gather a few herbs and hide them away there if you want. Maybe a few…other plants too?" Shippo asked, giving a large, mischievous grin.

" Yes, anyway, you heard our conversation?"

"Yup. You guys talk loud. Inuyasha was grumbling about it too."

Popping out of the woods by Miroku and Shippo, a wolf youkai ran straight up to Kagome and grabbed her hand. "How has my mate been doing?"

The wolf wore all brown with a breast plate that was grey and black. A sword was attached to his waist. Piercing blue eyes stared at her. He had long black hair in a high ponytail on his head.

"Fine and I'm not your mate, Koga…would you be willing to travel with us though? I have a feeling we will be facing Naraku soon."

His face lit up immediately. "Of course I will stay. The damn spider will be after our jewel shards anyways."

"Then maybe we should move up to that clearing and stay there? We could wait for him to show up, and there is something weird over on that mountain there as well."

Walking up to the clearing, they all began to set up, though not putting everything out. They only used the ground, pillow and blanket to sleep on. They started a fire, and cooked their food. When they were almost finished eating, Inuyasha had sensed another presence with them.

Coming out of the forest was a demon with long silver white hair, and marks on his face. He had a purple crescent moon on his forehead, and two magenta stripes on each cheek, with piercing gold eyes with magenta eye shadow on. No emotion what so ever showing on his face. He wore all white, except for the red on his haori. The armor plate he wore had spikes on it. A yellow sash was tied around his middle, and a big fluffy thing was over his shoulder. Two swords –Tokijin and Tenseiga- were secured on his side.

Following him was a little girl with a checkered orange and yellow kimono and black hair, a little bit of which was in a lopsided ponytail. Her chocolate brown eyes became excited as soon as she caught site of Kagome, Sango, and Shippo.

Then came a little green toad with big yellow eyes and black slits. He wore all brown, with a little black hat on his head. He carried the staff of two heads –which was literally a staff with two heads.

Last was a two headed dragon with yellow eyes, and a saddle walking close to the little girl who was starting to run up to the two women.

"Kagome-nee-san! Sango-nee-san! Shippo-chan!"

"Hello Rin-chan." The two women said with warm smiles on their faces.

Giving them a hug, she and Shippo immediately started to play games, while the others talked.

"What brings you here, Lord Sesshoumaru?" Miroku asked curiously.

"The scent of Naraku is becoming stronger." He stated, looking over to the mountain.

"Yes. He should be here by tomorrow. I'm not sure when though." Kagome stated, looking down at her hands.

Sesshoumaru looked over at her, while Jaken squawked out, "How would you know, filthy human!"

"You are older than you seem." Sesshoumaru stated suddenly, studying her more closely. "How old are you?"

Looking up, Kagome met his gaze head on. "I am old enough."

Looking between the two, Inuyasha and Koga both wanting to know and asked, "How old?"

Giving a little laugh, Kagome simply explained, "I will tell you once the battle is done. Something to be aware of, though…Kikyo will have to lose my soul, and I am a stronger person than I appear to be."

"But it's her soul too!" Inuyasha shouted.

Shaking her head she looked at him. "It was never her soul. Her soul is somewhere else, for I am no ones reincarnation. I am but a simple miko. That is all. I am only here to fix the past, and bring back my sister."

"Who is your sister?"

"All will be told after the battle. I think it is time for us to get some rest. We have a week's worth of fighting nonstop starting tomorrow. Good night and peaceful dreams." She said, laying down and going straight to sleep after Shippo laid down beside her.

Soon after, everyone else went to bed as well, weapons close by just in case.

-------------------------------Morning------------------------------

They got up extra early, and quickly packed everything up. Sango and Kagome dressed in what they were going to fight in.

Sango had her black with pink taijiya outfit on, and put her hair in a high ponytail. Kagome wore dark blue hakama and a dark blue and white haori. She wore a breast plate/armor, and she carried a bunch of weapons to her back and sides, but put a spell on them so no one could see them. Grabbing a little ribbon, she put her hair up in a high ponytail.

"They're here." She said, moving out in to the open. "Kids, go hide somewhere."

While they ran off, the others got ready to fight. Hoards of demons flew at them and attacked.

Sango threw her hiraikotsu and drew her sword, slicing through the demons that got close enough to her. The unlucky ones ended up getting ripped to smithereens.

Sesshoumaru took out his tokijin and killed a dozen in one swing while each one he killed, another took its place.

Inuyasha used the wind scar about thirty times before beginning to use his claws and slice the demons in half.

Miroku used both the wind tunnel and his staff at the same time. It made him successful in killing the hoards around him, until he found the poisonous insects, and ended up only using his staff in the end.

Kagome drew out a pike and sliced through them three times before using the other end to knock others further away.

Koga punched and kicked each one, ripping straight through them, and once in a while used his sword.

Not long after, Kagome and Sango had been surrounded. Sango hit them with Hiraikotsu, not letting it go, as she swung it everyway that she could without hitting Kagome.

Kagome on the other hand pumped some miko energy into her pike before thrusting it into the demon in front of her. Swinging it over to the right and ripping the demon in half, she sliced at another right before getting slashed in the back. "Damn demons! Woah!" She yelled out, ducking just before she got hit by the giant boomerang.

"Sorry Kagome."

"It's okay, I guess. Just don't kill me."

"I won't. Kirara!"

The big fire neko looked up and ran over sinking her teeth into the demons. She tossed them into each other, before finally making it to the two women. The two then jumped onto Kirara's back, and flew into the air.

---

Over to the side, behind the trees, a big yellow bag moved a bit as the top tried to get open. Rustling was heard as whatever was inside tried to escape the little dark prison that was the backpack.

Ever so slowly, the top came undone, until the occupant of the bag could get out. Throwing the top back, two red eyes stared out into the open.

**T**o **B**e **C**ontinued…

3 reviews! R&R! Thanks for reviewing! (Flames are still welcome!) I thank Itzika for helping me with my awful little problem with words and such. Thank you!

Japanese:

Taijiya – demon exterminator

Miko – priestess

Nee-san – older sister

Hiraikotsu – boomerang bone

Full Moon Howl


	4. Koenma's team, meet Kanaya

Enma's Team

Disclaimer: NO!

"Talking"

'Thinking'

Telepathy

_Flashback

* * *

_

**Last Time**

_The big yellow bag moved a bit, while the top tried to get open. Rustling was heard as whatever was inside tried to escape the little dark prison that was a backpack._

_Ever so slowly, the top came undone, until the occupant of the bag could get out. Throwing the top back, two red eyes stared out into the open out of the bag.

* * *

_

**This Time**

Chapter 4: Koenma's team meet Kanaya

* * *

"What'd you call us here for this time toddler?" A guy with slicked back black hair and brown eyes said, walking in casually. He wore a green uniform.

"I'm not a TODDLER YUSUKE!! Now, I have something to tell you." Koenma stated, sitting back in his chair, and glaring at the stacks of paper and the stamp.

"What is it that you want to talk about?" A guy with red hair and emerald green eyes asked. He wore a pink school uniform, and he walked in and sat down on the couch by the wall where another was standing by.

"Yeah. Why'd you call us?" The guy with orange hair and brown eyes asked. He wore a blue uniform. He went and sat by the guy in pink on the couch.

The one in the corner stayed silent the whole time. He wore all black except for a little bit of white and red eyes with gravity defying hair that had a white spot in the front that was in the outline of a star.

"Well, for the dark tournament, you need another member, so you should start looking. You need to train extra hard, and be ready to beat everyone there."

Curiously, the one in the corner asked a question, though it came out more as a statement. "Why are you so worried."

"Well, Hiei, my father thinks that he has a team that can beat all of you. I need you to be prepared to face anything, and be ready to face either weak or strong opponents. I can't lose this…"

"Why would you say that?" The red head asked.

"Nothing! Now go find your fifth member and start training! The messenger should be coming in a month or so. Botan!"

"Right." Opening a portal right beside them, they all got in it and were transported back to the ningenkai.

"Hey Kurama, you know anyone who might want to join?" Yusuke asked.

"Wouldn't you want to ask Genkai?"

"Sure. You wanna come Kuwabara?"

"Sure." Walking away from the guys, they waved back.

"Guess we could start training in the morning at Genkai's?"

"We'll meet you there." Then they went their separate ways.

* * *

"Kira, don't you want to go greet your opponents?" A male dragon youkai asked. He was tall with long greenish blue hair and green eyes. His long hair was up in a high ponytail, and he wore blue hakamas with a greenish blue haori. Armor that was currently discarded was over at his office. His black boots were on his feet, and green sash around his waist.

"No…I was thinking…maybe one of Kag's friends can help…maybe Aisha?"

"She doesn't do anything unless it is for Kagome though." Akira stated thoughtfully, putting a hand on his sister's shoulder. "On the other hand, Kanaya wouldn't mind. I would also be willing to give up and hour or two of my time with her in the end."

"Isn't she working as the medic in Lord Sesshoumaru's land?"

"She has been there for a long time. She is strong enough to take care of herself, and she knows people."

"Alright, I'll go get her." Leaving, she went and got the leopard youkai.

* * *

They all met up at Genkai's, like they said they would, and found that the old woman would indeed join one more time. Genkai had shoulder length grey/pink wavy hair with brown eyes.

An ice maiden, Yukina had long bluish hair that was tied back in a low ponytail. She had red eyes that had a kind tint to them. A blue kimono adorned her body. She walked with an ice demon, a hyper wind demon, a demon that was tall and had a blue Mohawk, and a short one with three stars under one of his eyes.

"Yusuke, they're here." She said, motioning to the people around her. "Would you like to have some tea before you start your training?"

"No, thanks Yukina."

"We were called here to help you train?" The tallest one asked.

"You mean Koenma called you here? Dang, he must be desperate to win whatever it is."

"The ningenkai is…different than what we expected it would be." The ice demon said, looking around.

They were just about to start their training when a portal opened. Expecting Botan to fly out, they were shocked when a leopard youkai came out.

She had long orange-red hair and green eyes. She wore a fighting kimono that was white with red on the outlines. Her shoes were the black boots, like what the lords of the lands wore.

"Konnichi-wa minna-san." She greeted, bowing slightly.

Yukina bowed slightly as well. "Konnichi-wa. Would you like some tea?"

"Yes, thank you." She said, turning to the others.

"Why are you here?" Genkai asked making sure she was no threat.

"My name is Kanaya. I came to check out the teams. That is fine, is it not?"

Nodding her head, Genkai went back inside the house.

"Well then, you are beginning your training for the tournament? I didn't know they gave out invitations this early…oh well." She said shrugging her shoulders. "Now who is in Koenma's team?"

"Why do you want to know?" Kurama asked skeptically.

"'Cause I feel like it. Is there something wrong with that?"

Looking her over for a second, Yusuke stepped in front of the group. "Over here. I'm Yusuke Urameshi, that's Kurama, over there is Kuwabara, and the short guy in black is Hiei. Who sent you?" He said, motioning to the people named on his team before turning to her.

Smirking she replied, "No one important. Shall we test your skills?" Before they could answer, she ran at Yusuke, claws becoming longer and just barely scratching him before he jumped out of the way. "Defensive skills are okay, but you should work more on that." She said before giving him a swift kick in the stomach, sending him flying. "Theory proven correct. Next?"

"Just who _exactly _are you?!" Yusuke yelled standing up.

"Kanaya. I told you that, but I guess you're just too dense to figure it out…how sad…" She looked over at him, pity in her eyes before they turned to Kurama. "Your next!" 'Let's see what the fox can do…' Pouncing on him, her hand turned brown before it caught his rose whip.

* * *

Sesshoumaru dodged a blow to his head before slicing another demons head of with his arm and slicing the one behind it with his sword. Spinning in a circle he sliced all that was around him before letting a powerful blast from his sword escape and head towards Naraku in a large blue streak.

Seeing this, Kagome nudged Sango and she looked down as well. Getting an idea, Sango grabbed her boomerang, getting ready to throw it as Kagome knocked an arrow onto her bow. Releasing the arrow, then the boomerang the two women watched as it flew at Naraku.

* * *

He was busy in his enjoyment of watching Inuyasha, Koga, and Miroku getting attacked by his three incarnates: Kagura, Kana, and Misoshi. (A/N: I'll give a description of Misoshi at the end) He hadn't yet spotted where the lord of the western lands, miko, taijiya, kitsune, and neko were yet.

Sensing something powerful behind him, he looked back only to see three different weapons and powers heading straight towards him. He quickly jumped into the air, dodging it before hiding in the shadows of the battle to plan a way to get back at them. He had no doubt that he was going to win, but that didn't mean he was going to make it easy for anyone.

* * *

Red eyes peered around the battlefield, trying to figure out exactly what was going on. Spotting a little kitsune not to far away she jumped out of the bag and went over to the injured kit.

She had heard what one of the women said to the little kit and the human girl, but the kit didn't seem to want to obey anymore, and wanted to be apart of the action. Jumping in front of him and growling at the youkai that was about to attack, she made sure that he was safe…for now.

The youkai seemed to recognize her and backed away a bit, looking around the clearing for someone. Cocking her head to the side, she turned and quickly snatched one of the kit's sleeves before running off into the woods.

* * *

Feeling a bit off and weak, Kagome grabbed one of Sango's shoulders to steady herself so she wouldn't fall off of Kirara's back. "Hey Sango?"

"What is it Kagome?" Sango asked worriedly, looking back at her.

"Make sure I don't end up dead. I'll be out for a few minutes, so-" Kagome immediately fell sideways, but before she could fall all the way to the ground, Sango grabbed her hand and motioned for Kirara to move to a safer place.

"What's going on now…?"

**T**o **B**e **C**ontinued…

* * *

Alright! Misoshi is one of Naraku's incarnates that can control the water. He has shoulder length, straight aqua hair with some light green streaks. He has piercing blue eyes that have little green specks in them. His clothes consist of a light green haori with sky blue hakama, a green and blue sash, and white boots.

REVIEW!!!

Full Moon Howl


	5. Kagome? Plan

Enma's Team

Disclaimer: No.

* * *

**Last time:**

_Feeling a bit off and weak, Kagome grabbed one of Sango's shoulders to steady herself so she wouldn't fall off of Kirara's back. "Hey Sango?"_

"_What is it Kagome?" Sango asked worriedly, looking back at her._

"_Make sure I don't end up dead. I'll be out for a few minutes, so-" Kagome immediately fell sideways, but before she could fall all the way to the ground, Sango grabbed her hand and motioned for Kirara to move to a safer place._

"_What's going on now…?"

* * *

_

**Now**

Chapter 5: Kagome? Plans

---

Sango set her down on the grass and fought off any youkai that came by with Kirara. Kirara suddenly stopped and stared back at Kagome, which then turned Sango's attention to her friend when a barrier came around them.

"What's going on?" Sango asked, watching as her friend began to glow a soft blue and float in the air.

Kirara let out a loud roar and Kagome stopped glowing, and sat up. Her once black hair now had a lot of dark blue streaks and her once brown eyes now an ocean blue. Standing up, she smiled at them and walked over to Kirara.

"So I'm guessing that I totally changed back? How do I look?" Kagome asked, laughing a little. "No matter, let's hurry and get back in the battle."

Kirara roared in agreement, and Sango smiled, got back on Kirara's back, soon followed by Kagome.

"What do you say we use an old technique on him this time? He seems to just look at the new ones. How about that one that nee-san was learning before the jewel was created, ne?"

"What would that be?" Sango asked curiously, looking back at her friend.

Kagome gave a wicked little smirk. "I'll show you. But first, we have to make Naraku dance."

Kirara's eyes lit up into a lighter shade of red, before turning back.

* * *

She yanked the whip out of Kurama's hand and threw it to the side. "What a pity." Jumping toward the fox, she gave him a swift, hard kick to the gut that made him fly, but stop short a few feet away, still on his feet.

"Impressive… yawn but I'm bored. I need something _fun_ to do. Anyone have any ideas?" Kanaya asked, looking around at everyone. "No? Well you're all very boring. I want something fun. Fun! Not boring. I swear, your going to get your asses handed to you in the tournament. I don't even need to test the lot of you to know that. You guys better hope you don't make it that far. They won't go easy on you. In fact…they might end up killing the lot of you. Too bad…"

"Who is this they that you keep talking about?!" Kuwabara yelled out, glaring at the demoness.

Kanaya, realizing she should have kept quiet just shrugged. "I don't know. Who is it?" She asked back.

"How am I supposed to know! You're the one that keeps talking about them!"

'So…much…_fun_ toying with them! Can't resist!' "I don't know. That's why I asked you, cause if I don't know, then you should know, and if you don't know then I don't know, then none of us knows and then how will anyone find out if no one knows about who I am supposed to know about yet don't."

They all stared at her blankly. "…What did you say?" Kuwabara asked, completely confused.

Kanaya stared at him a second. "I don't know." She said sheepishly, giving a little smile. "I said something?"

"Do you have some brain defect or something? You should know that you just said something." Yusuke asked curiously, staring warily at her.

"I should?"

"…Yes…"

"…Oh…sorry?"

"….Whatever."

* * *

"Do you get it?"

"I think so."

"Don't worry. If you don't completely get it, I'll back you up. Just aim, and I'll do the rest."

"Alright. Kirara!"

Kirara roared as she began a fast descent, Sango releasing her hold on Kirara and flying up in the air and straight on Kagura's feather, knocking Kagura out with a swift blow to the head with Hiraikotsu. She threw Hiraikotsu at Koga, Sesshoumaru, and Inuyasha.

'Come on boys…you gotta stay still…'

They realized a bit too early that the boomerang was coming at them, and were about to dodge, but Sesshoumaru stopped them, never looking away from the demons.

"Leave it be, and pretend you didn't see it." The two, shockingly, obeyed and continued to fight the demons surrounding.

Kagome stared down at the flying boomerang, going at her friends. 'This will work. I can feel it.' They swooped down and grabbed Miroku, then turned and went straight in front of Naraku. Kagome whispered over to him before he turned to face Naraku though. "Get the boomerang."

Miroku complied, not exactly recognizing Kagome at first glance.

"Where is the little miko…" Naraku glared around the battle field, searching for the miko powerful enough to harm him. "Where is she…"

"Master…"

"Kanna. Find the little miko."

The mirror glowed, but what had showed on it, he had not expected. "So the little miko is dead, huh."

In the mirror, Kagome lay, surrounded by youkai of which none from what he was controlling. He turned his head, only long enough to find the monk not far off from him.

He smirked maliciously.

Kanna looked into her mirror, barely registering what had happened before she felt a heart beat start up in her chest. Her eyes widened as she stared down at her chest, putting one hand where her heart was. Slowly, she felt herself beginning to change.

Naraku hadn't seemed to have noticed any of this as he began walking out towards the monk.

"Kanna…" A whispered voice spoke inside her head. "Defy him. Take his soul. Make him die so you can become free."

Kanna looked at Naraku, then searched for Kagura. 'He will take me back into his body, should I defy him. Just like he will to Kagura.'

'Defy him. He will do the same to you as soon as you loose your purpose for him. Defy him. Come join us in battle, and defy him.'

Kanna's eyes changed to take on a sharper look. 'What should I do…?'

**T**o **B**e **C**ontinued…

* * *

3 reviews! Or more is good to….yeah. You don't review, I quit the story.

Full Moon Howl


	6. Betrayal

Enma's Team

Disclaimer: Don't own.

"_Kanna…" A whispered voice spoke inside her head. "Defy him. Take his soul. Make him die so you can become free."_

_Kanna looked at Naraku, then searched for Kagura. 'He will take me back into his body, should I defy him. Just like he will to Kagura.'_

'_Defy him. He will do the same to you as soon as you loose your purpose for him. Defy him. Come join us in battle, and defy him.'_

_Kanna's eyes changed to take on a sharper look. 'What should I do…?'

* * *

_

Chapter 6: Betrayal

Kanna's eyes searched the battlefield, looking for any answer to her question. From seeing the way that the group she was always against fighting, and comparing it to the way Naraku treated everyone, getting rid of them when he found them useless, she made her decision. The transformation of her powers changed the mirror in her hand to a mirror sword, everything, including her eyes had changed to a white, somewhat translucent as she prepared herself for what she was about to do.

'Wait for Kagura…just a little longer…' The voice whispered and she obeyed, watching as Kagura swooped down from behind and got her fan out. A boomerang was not to far from the spot in which they were at, and a flaming arrow of miko power released, matching up to the boomerang and making it all the more powerful, and faster.

The two jumped back, releasing their attacks. Kagura using her dance of the dragon, and Kanna using her sword to make everything around Naraku like a mirror when the attack made it. Everyone else added their attacks, and Miroku, from behind Naraku, used his wind tunnel to direct their attacks to that one area, making each attack speed up in the process. As soon as it was in Naraku's "bubble" Kanna closed off the attack and Miroku, Kagome, and Kirara ran away from the light to a safer distance.

Once it began to cool off, Kanna released her concentration on the attack so Sango could get her boomerang, and Kagome could get the other half of the shikon jewel. Once that was done, and Kagome put the two halves of the shikon together, Kagura took one third of Naraku's ashes and separated it around the land. Kagome took another third and placed it in the surrounding water, and the last bit was put into a sealed container with tons of ofudas and placed deep into the ground.

"You have some questions you have to answer, Miko." Sesshoumaru stated, healing his not so deep wounds.

"That will have to wait for a little bit" Kagome said, looking around her and feeling around her neck. "The jewel ran away"

"WHAT?!"

"What do you mean it ran away?! It can't just get up and walk you know!" Inuyasha yelled out, glaring at her.

Kagome turned calm eyes back at him. "Actually, since the jewel is a soul, it can act as a ghost whenever it wants to. That time being now." She stated, walking over to the edge of the clearing. "Are you coming or not?" She asked, waiting only a little while, healing her comrads wounds before getting ready to jump.

"Fine. Let's go then." Inuyasha said as they began to run off. Kirara carried Miroku, Shippo, and Sango.

Kagome jumped into the air and landed on a large fox's back. The black fox landed on the ground and ran along side the demons as they headed towards their destination: Midoriko's tomb.

To Be Continued...

* * *

I know it's short, and I'm sorry that it is, and that I haven't updated in so long. Review anyways?

Full Moon Howl


	7. The Tomb

Enma's Team

Disclaimer: See earlier chapters

_"Fine. Let's go then." Inuyasha said as they began to run off. Kirara carried Miroku, Shippo, and Sango._

_Kagome jumped into the air and landed on a large fox's back. The black fox landed on the ground and ran along side the demons as they headed towards their destination: Midoriko's tomb.

* * *

_

Chapter 7: The Tomb

They traveled on for a couple of days, resting every now and then. It was their third day and they should be arriving in a matter of minutes to the tomb. Breaking through the last patch of trees, they got off of their flying companions and walked the rest of the distance. They immediately noticed the difference in the barrier protecting the tomb. Where the one before was clear unless touched, this one was a pinkish blue, but not purple. It was more…lively then the one previous as well.

Kagome smiled, relaxing a bit where she was standing. "It made it safely here. That's good." She said, walking back as she noticed another person, looking like her, walk passed them and into the cave without a problem. It seemed that the woman didn't notice the group, though. "Let's go. There's no need to be here anymore."

Inuyasha scoffed. "You drag us all the way here just to tell us to leave?! No. Get what we came here for!"

Kagome glared at him. "The jewel has returned to its owner. There is no need to be like this. The journey is done."

"You…are going home then, Kagome-chan?" Sango asked with a sad sigh.

Kagome nodded. "Hai. I will see you in the future though. I promise."

"We?" She asked, eyes widening. Kagome smiled with a nod and the group left, reluctantly with most, with a little bit more joy than before.

* * *

Kanaya sighed, having gotten bored of her little game a long time ago. She looked up and growled slightly, hardly audible, even to a demons ears. 'They better give me something in return for doing this…the idiots…Now what to do.' 

Watch them?

Nope.

Annoy Genkai?

Too painful.

"I'm…so…BORED!!!" She shouted in complete annoyance, running up to a tree and laying upside down on it.

The group ignored her and continued their training. And to think, it was a week or so after she first came. She played the same game each day and they fell for it each time. Well, at least some of them did. The others quit paying attention to her. It's not like she cared though.

She stared up at the sun through the leaves for a moment, then closed her eyes. 'two more weeks to go, and I'm through here.'

Oh yeah. Life was a blast.

* * *

As soon as they had made it to Kaede's village they had relaxed in a hut they had made for themselves. It was rather large, considering it had six plus people staying in it every now and then, and everyone had made their own room. 

Lounging about for a week, the group felt a little…unimpressed with what they were doing. They hadn't even tried to train, seeing as all the demons were afraid to come even a little bit close to the village. They all seemed to be afraid of the inu tachi as a whole, not just one individual person. And if one was gone, or only one was left alone, they still didn't bother to attack the village.

Needless to say, life was too dull.

"I'm going to train, in case a demon does get the guts to come and fight us one of these days." Sango stated as she walked out the door, her giant boomerang held carelessly in her hand. "I'll be at the right side." (She means of the house here, for those of you that don't understand…)

"That sounds like a good idea. What do you think, Shippo?" Kagome asked, looking outside. "You wanna practice so you can become stronger in the future? Sitting on your butt won't get you anywhere."

"Hai. Am I going to end up teaching myself everything?" Shippo asked curiously, gazing up at her.

She looked over at him. "Would you like to have someone of your own species train you?"

He blushed slightly, looking down. "If it isn't too much trouble…"

"It isn't trouble, Ship. If you want to have training, you may. We'll send out a message to all kitsune around. One of them is bound to show up to train you. Until then, why don't you practice with us or by yourself for a while."

"Hai."

Miroku took out a scroll, brush, and ink. "I'll write the message and get it sent out before joining you in training."

"Alright. I'm guessing Inuyasha is in the village or out fighting someone already?" Sango asked, looking around the room for the missing hanyou.

"You bet." Miroku stated absentmindedly.

The three nodded and left the room, Sango going right, Shippo going to the back, and Kagome going left.

Sango practiced her accuracy with the sword, and also practiced trying to throw the boomerang faster, and re-catching it when it returned.

Shippo practiced his foxfire, and illusions, going from one to the other, then back again.

And finally Kagome practiced her speed and accuracy with a sword and the new bow and arrow she received from Totosai.

Not too long after, Miroku walked out the front with a completed scroll in hand. He walked into the village, meeting the messenger that came once a month just as he was about to leave. Telling him what he wanted the messenger to do, he handed him the scroll and left, leaving the man in a bit of a panic.

Returning to the hut/house, he grabbed his staff and began his training as well, in speed, accuracy, and power.

To be continued…

Wow. I stopped in the middle of no where…oh well. Next time, Kagome will be going home!

Review, please!

Full Moon Howl


	8. Coming Home

Enma's Team

Sorry for the delay…Merry Christmas!!!

Chapter 8:

Coming home

Kagome watched as the kitsune that had come had started training with Shippo once more as she said her goodbyes to everyone. She walked towards them, interrupting the training to give Shippo a hug goodbye.

"I'll make sure to find you as soon as I can, kaa-san." Shippo said while hugging her around the waist.

"I'll be waiting." She said before whispering into his ear, "Dark Tournament, double Rekai team." Then she released him, walking off with a nod towards his trainer who nodded back before they started training again.

She walked right up to the well and jumped in, watching as the blue light took her to her own time. When she reached the other side, she climbed up only to meet her brother, whom was sitting on the stairs waiting for her.

"I figured you'd come back today. You got another message from some tournament thing."

"Where's your mother?" Kagome asked, taking the paper handed to her and opening it up.

"Inside. She's working on some project or another. I don't know. It's something for you." Souta shrugged, getting up and opening the door. "She wants to talk to you soon though."

"Kay." She walked up the stairs while reading the paper. When she reached the house she folded the paper and pocketed it, opening the door. "What's up Riko?"

"I'm in the work room!" She hollard back. Souta closed the door behind them and Kagome left her shoes on and went down the stairs, stopping at the first turn and poking the wall once before walking through it. "Good, you're here."

"So I am." Kagome stated while sitting beside the table. She watched as Midoriko sat a boomerang down on the table, along with a couple of swords, staffs, and other weapons.

She turned to Kagome with a grin. "I just finished patching up a couple of the staffs and swords. The old ones from the village are the ones that are here right now. Remember, only you can use them, but I thought it would be nice for the tournament."

"Hai, arigatou, onee-san. So, have you heard anything about anything?" Kagome asked, leaning back.

Midoriko sighed, looking at the television on the desk beside the table. She grabbed the remote and turned it on, watching as different supernatural things appeared on the screen. "Atsuko called." She said quietly.

Kagome looked over at her. "What about?"

Midoriko turned to her then, ignoring the television for the time being. "She said he was invited to the tournament. For the most part, your friends don't even know about you, right?"

"They know what I let them know." Kagome said, sitting up. "I haven't told them anything about my love life or family though."

"Well, I believe they will be doing some interrogation. There is another rekai team, remember."

"Yes, I remember. But what about him?"

"He's going to be at the tournament as well, only in the audience. I've already talked to him about meeting up with you. As did his father, before he died, at least."

"Arigatou." She yawned. "Well, I'm going to bed. The tournament is in a couple of days, and it will take me a few days to get the designated spot anyways, so I'm going to bed now, pack in the morning, and leave the day after."

Midoriko nodded. "I'll see you in the morning then. Good night, imouto."

"Night." She called as she got up and walked behind her, the opposite way she had come in, and straight through the wall into her room.

Souta jumped from right behind her.

"Good night Souta" Kagome called back.

"Night, obaa-san" Souta called back as Kagome closed her door and got ready for bed.

To Be Continued…

Short, I know, but at least it's something. Merry Christmas!

Full Moon Howl


	9. Day One

Enma's Team

HAPPY BIRTHDAY (for) LORETTA537!!!

On: Jan. 13, 2009

Chapter 9:

Day one

Kagome woke up before the sun was even peaking into the sky. Quietly, she stood up and dug through her drawers for some clothes before walking into the hallway, snatching a towel from the closet and walking into the bathroom to take her shower. After five minutes in the shower, she came out, quickly getting drying off and getting dressed. She walked out and straight to her room once more, pulling out a bag, smaller than the yellow one that she usually carried. She walked to her closet and opened it, frowning at her choice of clothes.

"You wanted to hide, remember?" The voice of her sister came from the doorway. She turned to face her, watching as the door closed softly behind the older woman. "If you want your other clothes, you'd have to go home. To your own house." Midoriko said with a soft smile.

"And if they catch me too soon?" Kagome asked, glaring at the clothes in her closet.

Midoriko gave a small chuckle. "You can take Souta with you. He's your nephew after all. Plus, he's been wanting to go to your house for a long time. Maybe you should indulge his curiosity this once."

"After you start training him." Kagome threw back, then sighed, leaning against the wall. "I have one resting day, I planned to use it for meditation. He doesn't even realize I'm back yet."

Midoriko sighed. "No one does." Then she moved to the empty bag on the bed. "No one knows about my home. And even if they do, they don't send anyone here for fear of being purified. If one scares them, then two would definitely make them turn tail and run. Plus, Souta started to explore his powers."

Kagome's eyes lit up. "Really? Since when?"

"A couple days ago. I was planning on starting his training today, but if you're going to go home to get supplies, when you come back to meditate, you should help him do the same."

"Meditation is always the first step in everything." Kagome replied, understanding where her sister was coming from. If Souta couldn't control his enhanced Monk abilities then there was no way he would ever be let out of the shrine. He might end up killing all of the demons permitted to hide in the human world. "Alright. But that means he has to get up when the sun starts its ascent into the sky. I'm not waiting forever."

Midoriko smiled. "That's just fine. I made sure he got to bed early last night anyways. I figured this would happen."

"Arigatou, onee-san." Kagome sighed, grabbing the empty bag and walking out the door to the kitchen. "I'll make the omelets this morning. If he falls asleep during meditation, make sure to wake him up."

Midoriko laughed. "Alright, alright." She left back up the stairs as the omelets were almost finished. Not long after that, a tired, but slightly awake boy came down the stairs with his mother, sitting at the table as an omelet was placed in front of him.

"Eat up, kiddo. We're going to my place so I can pack up some supplies." Immediately he had rushed through the food, ready to go as the two women ate theirs.

"Ready!" He exclaimed as soon as he swallowed.

The two giggled at him, Kagome finishing up her omelet quickly, putting the plates in the sink once she was done. "We'll be back around four, nee-san. Take care."

"You too!"

The two then proceeded out the door and to the stairs. "You sure got dressed fast, kiddo."

Souta grinned up at her. "Yeah, I didn't want you to have to wait for me, so I ran to find clothes…"

"I can tell." She giggled. He wore a pair of faded blue jeans and a crumpled looking red shirt, and hadn't bothered to fix his hair. They got to the park and walked straight into a wooded area where no one traveled to, usually.

Souta waited as his aunt did the proper incantation before a portal with no aura popped up and they walked through. It closed behind them just as suddenly as it appeared.

They walked out onto a large expanse of land, an old fashioned, feudal era palace sitting smack dab in the middle of it, clean as could be. Walking inside, Kagome's eyes widened. "What are you doing here, Atsuko?"

Atsuko looked up from her drink, standing up and facing her. "Having a drink after cleaning up this place for so long. I didn't expect you back so soon."

Kagome replied with a nod. "I didn't expect to be back so soon. With you here no less."

Atsuko nodded. "Well, that's what a maid's for, right? I'll leave. You have packing to do, if I remember you correctly. It's pack, travel, and then fight."

Souta hid his snicker as the woman walked away.

"And I won't tell anyone you're back!" Atsuko called back, then continued her walk down the stairs and off the shrine.

Kagome smiled softly at that and then turned to Souta. "Alright kiddo. We need to get my stuff from my room. Follow me." She said, leading the way down a multitude of hallways, all looking the same. She finally stopped in front of a door and opened it, walking in with Souta trailing behind. She immediately walked to her closet and a big smile lit her face. "There you are, my sweet, comfortable clothes! How I missed you so!"

Souta couldn't help but laugh at his aunt. She really could be weird at times.

She completely ignored him, pulling out several pairs of hakama, shrinking them, then several haori, shrinking them as well, before finishing off with several kimono, brush, toiletries, hair ties, a single pair of shoes, and paper and ink. She nodded when she was done, lifting the bag up easily and closing her closet door. "Alright, now for some snacks. Let's see if she kept up on those…" They moved to the kitchen, and to Kagome's glee, Atsuko had filled the cabinets up with food in bags, and otherwise. She quickly stuffed some into her bag and then moved to go outside.

"Weapons?"

"Hai, for the others of course." Kagome responded, watching as her nephew found the weapons place easily enough. "Congratulations. You're mother gave you directions."

"Only on the outside." He blushed, embarrassed.

She laughed, rubbing his head. "Good work." Then she moved into the shed, turning on the light to show demon bones, and plenty of other fun weapons. "Alright, some swords…a scythe…maybe an axe…oh whatever." She grabbed an armful of weapons and shrunk them to key chain size, putting them in her bag. When no more weapons were left, she closed the bag, walked out with Souta who turned off the lights and closed the shed, locking it securely.

"Isn't that heavy?"

"Nope." She chanted once more and an auraless portal appeared once more. They walked through again and once again it closed behind them, putting them back at the park. They walked out of it calmly and back onto the other shrine. By then, it was two o'clock.

Midoriko looked over with slight surprise. "You're early."

"He found my weapons shed." Kagome shrugged. "And I remembered where everything was located, so that helped too."

Midoriko smiled, holding her hand out. "Hand over the bag."

Kagome handed it to her, watching as the weapons that were made for her shrunk into a bracelet and were placed on the side pocket. The bag was then placed under a secret door under the table.

"Time to start training, Souta." Midoriko said, walking with him and her sister out to the Goshinboku tree.

"Alright! What do we do first?" He asked excited.

Both girls smiled. "We meditate." They both said, sitting down cross legged with their hands placed lightly together in an O shape with their pointer and thumbs the only ones touching.

Midoriko spoke from then. "Follow our example, close your eyes, relax, and look for the source of your power. Once you find it, simply stroke it calmly. Get it used to _you_ being in control." All three of them were then sitting, calm with their eyes closed, yet not in the least oblivious to the rest of the world.

'At least this part is easy…now I just want a challenge…' Souta sighed, then erased the thoughts from his head as he focused back on his task.

All was silent on the Higurashi shrine as they prepared for a new day ahead.

To Be Continued…

Well, I hope you like it! It took me a while to re-figure out what I was going to do with it…Anyways, happy birthday loretta537!

Full Moon Howl


End file.
